injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions Arena
Champions Arena is a game mode introduced by Darkseid. Players can engage in single and multi-round battles with fellow Injustice 2 Mobile players. An Account Level of 30 or higher is required to participate in Champions Arena. There are 10 Divisions that you can participate in and each Season lasts for 7 days. It is released in update 3.0 in beta, with the first qualifying rounds starting on 27th March, 2019. It is officially released on 10th April, 2019. During a Champions Arena event, you can select an opponent on the leaderboard to battle who is 3 ranks above or below you. Defeating an opponent will reward you Season Points on the event leaderboard. The higher the rank of your opponent, the more Season Points you will receive upon a victorious battle. Separate Arenas It appears that similar to Arena, players are placed into separate Champions Arenas, which would be arbitrarily harder or easier (does not depend on your roster threat), despite giving the same rewards. Seasons Each Season lasts for 7 days. It uses an orange form of Pips, but each hero only get 1 pip, which is refreshed every 12 hours. Energy Tanks, rewards from Champions Arena, can refill it - each tank only refills the pip for one hero, not your whole team. Divisions All players start in the lowest Division, Division X - Worm, and then depending on their performance at the end of the Season, they may; *be promoted, *remain in the same division, and, *be demoted.* *Players can only be demoted if they are in any Division above Division X. Ranking The amount of total rating a player receives during a season determines their rank. Defensive wins do not give rating. If multiple players have the same rating, players who achieved that rating earlier are ranked higher. It is unknown how players are ranked at the beginning of the season. However, note that even if you lose the first match, you will be placed ahead of other players who also have zero points but have not played any match, which would change the matches you are offered. Matches When you find opponents, you will be given six options: * This match includes a Regeneration modifier. The opponent currently tagged in regenerates a percentage of their maximum health rapidly. The reward is based on the enemy player's rank. Therefore, it is entirely possible for a higher reward match to be easier. Note that the displayed threat is the combined threat in case of multiple teams in the same battle. For example, a 600k threat player in a +8 battle may require you to fight teams of 300k, 200k, and 100k threat, which may be easier than a single 600k threat team. If you are at the bottom 3 or top 3 of a division, you still get 6 possible matches with same amount of rounds and rewards, shifted accordingly. If you are the bottom in the whole division, you get a 8-point, 3-round match from the player 6 ranks higher than you, 4-point, 2-round match from the player 5 ranks higher, etc. However, if you are #1, you only get 1-point, 1-round matches from all six players beneath you. Gameplay In case of multiple matches, the next would begin to load then start immediately after you win a match, with no confirmation, so be alert. There are several things that carry over between rounds of the same battle: *Health of your heroes. *KO'ed heroes on your team will no longer give their passive bonuses in the next round. Justice League Aquaman's supermove cannot revive a teammate KO'ed in the previous round(s). *Position of your heroes (e.g. if you tag in your second hero and win the first round, in the second round they would be the first hero). Because how much rating you receive from a battle - and thus how high you can rank - depends solely on the ranking if the enemy player and not the enemy team difficulty, unlike normal Arena, here the most valuable fight is often not the hardest one. Additionally, since enemy rank is relative to your rank, it may be a superior tactic to hold off using your pips until a short time before the refresh. This gives time for other, weaker players to climb above you, allowing you to beat their weaker teams to gain easy rating. Trivia *Only players with an Account Level of 60 of higher were able to participate in Champions Arena but this was later changed with the 3.3 update. *During the earliest days of Champions Arena, each season only lasted 1 day. While there was lower gem (except for VII, which is slightly higher) and no shard division rewards, it still was a much faster way to gain gems than the current iteration. Rank 2 in Master awards 3 Energy Tanks instead of the usual 2 prior to being fixed. Category:Arena Category:Champions Arena